BLOODY TOKU
by dconanfamily
Summary: Seseorang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Amuro dan Sera berusaha mengungkap misteri bagaimana Tokugawa terbunuh. Namun di sela penyelidikan tersebut, tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Akankah kasus tersebut dapat diungkap? [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

 **BLOODY TOKU**

a Detective Conan fanfiction

by Hattori Shizu (Awl) & Mizunashi Rena (Fitri)

* * *

Di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang terang benderang—menerangi bumi yang kelam dan dingin. Angin malam berhembus kencang menggerakkan ranting dedaunan yang rapuh—terkadang daun terhempas ke tanah.

Pada malam itu terdengar suara seseorang melirih, "Uh... Uhhkk.. uhkk... Ahkkk!"

.

.

Tokyo, 21 Juni 2015. Pukul 05.30

.

Kediaman Tokugawa Akihide dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil polisi. Sudah pasti telah terjadi kasus. Inspektur kepolisian pusat divisi kejahatan pembunuhan, Inspektur Megure beserta rekan polisinya sedang menyelidiki kasus kematian tersebut. "Akihide Matsumoto, 35 tahun, sorang pengembang software komputer. Mayat ditemukan pada pukul 05.00 di dalam kamarnya, perkiraan kematian terjadi lima jam yang lalu—tepatnya pukul 00.00 akibat luka goresan pada lehernya dan bekas cengkraman tangan. Tubuh korban ditemukan dalam keadaan berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh dipenuhi keringat hingga membuat piyama tidurnya basah." Ucapnya saat membaca data hasil penyelidikan dengan wajah serius. Di tempat itu para penyelidik mengambil beberapa foto korban dan melakukan penyelidikan dengan mengecek barang-barang yang ada di sekeliling mayat.

Kamar tempat ditemukannya korban berada di sebelah ruangan koleksi lukisan milik Tokugawa. Di dalam kamar korban, benda-benda berserakan tidak berada pada tempatnya. Buku-buku berjatuhan ke lantai, dan obat-obatan di meja bertumpahan.

"Hm, lalu anda siapanya tuan Tokugawa?" tanya Inspektur Megure kepada seorang perempuan berambut pendek dengan pakaian khas maid.

"Pe-perkenalkan saya Ageha Furu. Umur 20 tahun. Saya di sini bekerja sebagai pembantu."

"Hmm... Ceritakan pada kami bagaimana kronologi anda menemukan mayat korban." Pinta Inspektur Megure kepada pembantu korban yang sekarang sangat ketakutan atas kejadian yang terjadi pada tuannya. "Sebelum tidur, Tuan Tokugawa menyuruh saya untuk membangunkannya pukul 05.00 karena pukul 08.00 Tuan Tokugawa akan menghadiri acara perilisan software terbaru di perusahaan Victorio Comp. Saat itu saya sudah mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali namun tidak ada sahutan. Karena takut terjadi apa-apa, saya langsung mengambil kunci duplikat. Begitu saya masuk, saya menemukan Tuan Tokugawa dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa,"

"Berarti pembunuhan berlangsung pada saat korban tertidur ya. Pada saat kejadian, anda sedang berada di mana?"

"Pada saat itu saya sedang tidur,"

"Lalu dari mana anda mendapatkan kunci duplikat tersebut dan bagaimana kondisi kamar pada saat penemuan mayat?" tanya Inspektur Megure lagi—berusaha mengumpulkan informasi lebih dalam.

"Kunci duplikat tersebut diberikan pada saya karena Tuan pernah bilang kalau saat saya membangunkan dan tidak ada sahutan, saya boleh membuka kamar dengan kunci tersebut. Kamar tuan Tokugawa dalam keadaan sama seperti sebelum tidur." Jawab Ageha.

"Bagaimana anda bisa yakin kalau keadaan kamar saat terbunuh sama saat beliau masih hidup? Lalu, apakah anda mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar?"

"Setiap sebelum tidur, Tuan meminta saya membuatkan teh herbal. Tehnya saya taruh di meja kerja Tuan. Ageha menunjuk ke sudut tempat meja itu berada. Inspektur melihat isi cangkir tersebut dan sudah kosong isinya. Setelah itu saya pergi mengecek pintu dan jendela-jendela—memastikan sudah terkunci semua. Kemudian saya pergi ke kamar. Tidak, saya tidak mendengar suara apapun."

Kemudian Inspektur Megure menggumam sesuatu, setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Inspektur! Dari penyelidikan, luka goresan pada leher merupakan bekas goresan kuku—dilihat dari bentuknya. Goresannya cukup dalam hingga mengenai urat." Ucap penyelidik 1. "Kemudian, di bawah tempat tidur korban terdapat pisau yang berlumuran darah yang sudah mengering." Ujar penyelidik 2 sambil memperlihatkan pisau yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam plastik bening kepada Inspektur Pada bantal tidur korban juga terdapat cipratan darah.

"Apakah darah yang terdapat pada pisau tersebut milik korban?"

"Ya. Dari pemeriksaan memang milik korban." Jawab penyeldik 2.

"Hmm. Baiklah, untuk sementara penyelidikan hari ini selesai Kami akan kembali lagi nanti. Anda dimohon untuk tidak merusak TKP." ucap Inspektur Megure kepada Ageha Furu. "Dan untuk kalian berdua—opsir polisi—jaga keamanan TKP, pastikan tidak ada orang lain yang masuk, juga awasi kegiatan Ageha." Kemudian, diakhirilah penyelidikan pertama hari itu.

.

.

"Hmph. Akhirnya si tikus masochist itu mati juga. Penggemar mistis memang harusnya berada di dunia fana."

"Untung softwarenya sudah kita ambil ya, kak."

"Ya. Tikus bodoh yang mudah tertangkap. Bangkai seorang penghianat memang tajam baunya." Ujar pria berbaju hitam—Gin—dari dalam mobil Porchenya. Asap rokok mengepul dari dalam mobil. Lalu dipacunya secepat mungkin menembus udara malam.

.

.

Seorang perempuan mirip laki-laki seumuran Ran memasuki kantor detektif Kogoro, menaiki tangga lalu mengetuk pintu. Tok tok tok. Ceklek. Dia melongokkan kepalanya—melihat ada orang atau tidak. 'Kok tidak dikunci?'

Siiiingg─−

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Di atas meja kerja Kogoro banyak berserakan dokumen-dokumen kasus, minuman kaleng sudah kandas isinya, radio streaming pacuan kuda dan entah-Tuhan-tahu-apalagi. Termasuk beberapa putungan rokok bekas.

"Ran?" Pangginya menyebut nama si pemilik rumah. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Cklek. "Loh, Sera? Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Ran yang baru saja pulang dari membeli bahan masakan untuk makan malam. Tas selempang warna birunya ia taruh di sofa. Kemudian menaruh barang-barang belanjaannya di dapur.  
"Ah aku tadi mau mengajakmu nonton film Jurassic World. Kemarin aku membeli tiket _double_ , terus kakakku di luar jangkauan tidak mau aku ajak. Jadi ke sini." Jawab Sera yang ternyata perempuan. Kedua matanya terdapat garis hitam seperti milik Shuichi Akai. "Oiya, Conan ke mana?"

"Jurassic World?! Aku ikut!" kata Ran mengiyakan ajakan Sera, masih sibuk dengan belanjaanya tadi. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat senang. "Ah, Conan sedang memancing bersama teman-teman dan Profesor Agasa. Pagi-pagi tadi sudah berangkat."

"Oh begitu. Hari ini cerah sih ya, cuaca yang sangat bagus untuk memancing. Kalau begitu nanti aku akan menjemput—" saat Sera mau menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bertepatan dengan itu terdengar pesan suara dari telepon di atas meja kerja Kogoro.

RRRRRRRRRRR

 _/Kogoro, maaf mengganggu kegiatanmu sebelumnya. Aku memintamu untuk datang ke kantor kepolisian pusat. Ada kasus rumit, aku minta bantuanmu."/_ Klik.

"Aduh, ayah kan sedang pergi main mahjong di tempat temannya. Telpon dulu deh," Ran mengambil handphonenya, lalu melakukan panggilan. Namun nihil. Ayahnya tidak mengangkat telponnya. "Ah ayah ini! Ada kasus penting juga!" ujarnya kesal.

"Ran! Aku saja yang datang ke sana menggantikan ayahmu!" ucap Sera kelewat semangat. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar dari kantor Kogoro, tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Ran tentang rencana nonton filmnya. "

"Eh? Lho? Filmnya? Yaah. Padahal pengin nonton." gumam Ran, melihat sosok Sera yang makin jauh dari pandangan—ia terhenti di anak tangga ketiga dari dasar.

"Loh, Ran? Kok bengong di situ?" tanya laki-laki berkulit hitam yang tiba-tiba datang di hadapan Ran. Laki-laki tersebut memakai baju polo putih dengan paduan celana jeans warna hitam, terkesan pas di tubuhnya. "Hm? Ada apa?" gumamnya sambil menoleh ke arah pandangan Ran.

"HUA!"

"Ah. Ma-maaf aku mengagetkanmu. Ahaha." Ujar si laki-laki itu—Tooru Amuro, namanya. Ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Ayahmu ada di rumah, Ran?" tanya Tooru Amuro pada Ran yang masih menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Ayah sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ada perlu apa, Kak Amuro?" tanya Ran masih berdiri di anak tangga.

"Ah, seperti biasa, aku hendak berguru dengannya. Dia kan detektif favoritku, kau lupa? Sayang sekali beliau tidak ada di rumah." Jawab Amuro dengan seyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Oh.. detektif ya! Oh iya! kata Ran yang tiba-tiba teringat oleh pesan suara dari Inspektur Megure. Ia mengeluarkan handphone flip merahnya yang ada gantungan teripang dari Shinichi—menelepon sang ayah. "Hm? Ada apa, Ran?"

"Aku baru ingat tadi Inspekture Megure mengirim pesan suara, meminta ayah datang ke kantor kepolisian untuk menyelidiki kasus rumit," jawab Ran di sela-sela kegiatan menelepon ayahnya. "Kasus ya, hm..." gumam Amuro kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aduh! Ayah ini daritadi ditelepon tidak diangkat juga. Sebenarnya ayah ini niat tidak sih jadi detektif? Ada kasus rumit malah asyik main mahjong," gumam Ran sambil menatap handphone merah miliknya.

"Kasus apa itu?" tanya Amuro kepada Ran yang masih sibuk bergumam tentang ayahnya-yang-tidak-benar-benar-seorang-detektif. "O-oh. Etto... Aku tidak tahu kasus apa itu. Tapi kelihatannya kasus rumit."

"Di mana?" tanya Amuro tidak sabar."Entah, tapi Inspektur Megure meminta ayah datang ke kantor kepolisian untuk menemuinya."

"Begitu ya. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas informasinya, ya!" ucap Amuro kemudian berlari menuju ke parkiran mobilnya—menuju ke suatu tempat. Sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Ran.

"Aa. Iya..."

.

.

Jalanan kota terlihat ramai seperti biasa, dipenuhi mobil-motor yang sedang berjalan—namun terkadang berhenti saat lampu merah menyala. Di kanan-kiri jalan banyak pejalan kaki—ketika lampu merah menyala, mereka melangkahkan kaki dengan lebar dan cepat berusaha mencapai seberang, tanpa menabrak orang di depannya.

Kantor kepolisian Tokyo terletak tidak jauh dari kota Beika. Cukup 30 menit untuk sampai ke sana. Sera memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan seperti biasanya, ia bergerak lincah di atas motornya—berusaha menghindari mobil-mobil yang memenuhi jalan, sekaligus memotong jalan agar cepat sampai ke kantor polisi. Ia menggunakan jaket kulit dengan kerah berbulu a la army, sarung tangan hitam dan tidak lupa helm demi keselamatan pengendara.

Tak sampai 30 menit, ia sudah sampai di kantor kepolisian. Ia lepas helm dan sarung tangannya, lalu turun dari motornya—yang sudah ia parkiran di tempat parkir. Di luar kantor kepolisian, berjajar mobil-mobil polisi berwarna hitam-putih dengan sebuah lampu sirine yang bila menyala akan muncul warna merah dan biru. Polisi-polisi berseragam itu berlalu lalang keluar masuk kantor. Ada yang membawa dokumen, ada yang sambil menyeret paksa pelaku kriminal dan sebagainya.

Begitu masuk, Sera disambut oleh petugas yang berjaga di dekat pintu masuk. "Permisi, saya Sera Masumi—teman Detektif Kogoro Mouri. Saya kemari ingin bertemu dengan Inspektur Megure." Kata Sera dengan sopan kepada salah satu petugas polisi.

"Sebentar ya." Kata polisi tersebut kemudian menelepon Inspektur Megure, menyampaikan pesan bahwa ada yang mencarinya.

"Inspektur Megure, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

" _Oh! Kogoro Mouri?!"_ sahut Inspektur dari telepon.

"Bukan. Dia seorang anak laki-laki sepertinya masih SMA. Dia teman Kogoro Mouri, Inspektur." Jelas polisi tersebut masih dengan gagang telepon berada di tangan kanannya. Wajah Sera terlihat geli saat mendengar ucapan polisi itu.

" _Teman? Suruh dia ke sini!"_ perintah Inspektur. "Baik!" jawab polisi. Setelah itu, polisi tersebut meletakkan telepon itu kembali lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Sera.

"Anda boleh menemui Inspektur Megure di ruang divisi kejahatan pembunuhan. Jalan lurus dari sini lalu belok ke kiri. Di sana ada papan nama divisi." ujar polisi tersebut dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih!" ucap Sera yang juga membalas senyuman polisi tersebut, lalu melangkah pergi menuju tempat Inspektur Megure. Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan tersebut sedang diadakan diskusi mengenai kasus Tokugawa yang berlangsung tadi pagi. Suasana di dalam cukup tegang.

"Siang nanti kita akan melanjutkan penyelidikan ke rumah Tokugawa Akihide. Namun sebelum itu, kita akan menunggu kedatangan teman Kogoro Mouri. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—"

Tok tok tok. Seketika Inspektur Megure membukakan pintu dengan penuh semangat. "Shinichi Kud...o?" ucapnya dengan nada gembira namun kemudian berganti dengan nada heran. Bukan Shinichi Kudo yang muncul, tetapi Sera dengan senyum serba salah. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan pun menatap Sera dengan wajah terheran-heran.

"Lho? Kudo mana?" tanya Inspektur sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Kudo—kepala botak yang tertutup topi itu bergerak ke kanan-kiri, belakang tubuh Sera. "Katanya teman Kogoro. Hm, anda siapa ya?" tanya Inspektur kemudian kepada Sera yang masih bersikap serba salah di depan pintu.

"Ehm, perkenalkan saya Sera Mayumi, seorang detektif, teman Kogoro Mouri," Ucap Sera dengan nada percaya diri, menampakkan senyuman khas—dengan gigi taringnnya. Maaf ya, yang datang bukan Shinichi Kudo," ucapnya lagi, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa ya anda datang ke sini?"

"Saya mendengar pesan suara anda sewaktu di rumah Kogoro Mouri. Kebetulan beliau sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi, saya yang menggantikan beliau dalam membantu penyelidikan kasus kali ini,"

"Hm, begitu. Apa dia yang menyuruhmu ke sini? Memang dia sedang di mana?"

"Sebenarnya saya ke sini karena keinginan saya sendiri. Ahaha, maklum insting detektif saya terlalu peka. Hem, kata Ran tadi beliau sedang main mahjong di rumah temannya." Jawab Sera masih dengan kegiatan garuk menggaruk lehernya, oiya senyum serba salahnya juga.

"APANYA YANG INSTING DETEKTIF?! ANAK INGUSAN LEBIH BAIK PERGI SANA!" bentak Inspektur Megure dengan kencang—hingga menembus telinga Sera yang terkaget-kaget, mata membelalak. Kepalanya reflek menjauhi Inspektur Megure.

"I-Inspektur, sudahlah. Walaupun bukan Kogoro Mouri yang datang, setidaknya kan' ada yang membantu. Siapa tahu anak ini memiliki kemampuan detektif yang sama dengan Shinichi Kudo," ujar Opsir Takagi yang datang dari ruang divisi.

"Hmmm... benar juga, sih. Ya sudah kau boleh ikut. Tapi..! Jangan mengacaukan TKP!" kata Inspektur Megure. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita lanjutkan penyelidikan hari ini." Ucapnya kemudian menuju keluar kantor polisi, masuk ke dalam mobil patroli bersama Opsir Takagi. Sera mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan motornya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Tooru Amuro mengikutinya dari belakang dengan mobil Mazda-nya. Wajahnya nampak serius. Sebuah earphone bluetooth terpasang di telinga kanannya.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat terjadinya kasus—rumah Tokugawa Akihide. Mereka dibukakan pintu oleh Ageha yang masih menggunakan pakaian maidnya. Di dalam kamar penemuan mayat ada dua polisi yang berjaga sedang duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol.

"Ehem!" Inspektur Megure memberi kode untuk menghentikan percakapan asyik mereka. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka langsung berdiri tegap dengan tangan dalam posisi hormat. "Apakah ada yang mencurigakan selama kami tidak ada di sini?" tanya Inspektur.

"Tidak ada, Inspektur!" kata mereka berdua serentak. "Lalu, Sera Masumi. Ini adalah TKP ditemukannya mayat." ujar Inspektur. Sera kemudian mendekati mayat korban. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengenakan sarung tangan agar sidik jarinya tidak tertinggal. Dilihatnya luka pada leher mayat. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat. "Luka goresan kuku ya? Hm, bagaimana dengan data korban?

"Tokugawa Akihide, 35 tahun. Meninggal karena goresan kuku pada leher dan bekas cengkraman tangan—bekas cekikan. Di bawah tempat tidurnya ditemukan sebuah pisau yang berlumuran darah miliknya." Kata Opsir Takagi membaca data korban. "Tubuhnya ditemukan dengan keadaan penuh keringat."

"Lukanya goresan kuku kan'? Kenapa ada pisau yang berlumuran darah miliknya? Ini aneh. Lalu, bagaimana dengan sidik jari?" tanya Sera kepada Takagi. "Sidik jari korban ditemukan juga pada gagang pisau,"

"Apakah darah tersebut terlihat baru mengering—maksudku baru beberapa jam?" tanya Sera kepada tim penyelidik.

"Dari hasil penyelidikan, darah tersebut sudah lama mengering. Beberapa minggu," ucap Penyidik dengan data penyelidikan di tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan.

Kemudian Sera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah saksi. "Apakah malam sebelum terjadi pembunuhan, korban terlihat sedang tertekan atau tidak biasa dari hari yang biasanya? Seperti mengurung diri seharian di kamar?"

"Tidak. Sebelum tuan meninggal, tuan tetap bersikap seperti biasanya. Bahkan saat makan malam tuan terlihat antusias karena keesokan harinya beliau akan meghadiri peluncuran software Victorio Comp.

"Apakah anda pernah melihat Tuan Tokugawa melakukan suatu percobaan bunuh diri karena proyeknya mengalami kegagalan atau apa?" tanya Sera pada sang pembantu."

"Saya tidak tahu soal itu. Tuan orang yang sangat tertutup walaupun beliau penuh semangat..."

"Benarkah? Lalu, apakah beliau memiliki kebiasaan aneh?" tanya Sera lagi. Inspektur menatapnya penuh minat.

"Hm.. seingat saya, beliau sering mengalami sleep walking. Dulu beliau pernah tidur sambil berjalan sampai keluar rumah. Saya baru sadar beliau tidak ada di kamarnya saat mengantarkannya sarapannya. Saat itu pintunya tidak terkunci. Dulu beliau juga pernah merintih kesakitan, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Kemudian saya bawa ke rumah sakit dan kata dokter itu adalah sleep paralysis."

"Sleep paralysis?"

"Iya. Tuan sering mengalami sleep paralysis yang menyebabkan ia diceraikan oleh istrinya dulu. Karena setiap hal itu terjadi, setelahnya tuan akan bersikap aneh dan berbicara hal mistis."

BRAK! Suara pintu didobrak dengan paksa. Seseorang berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa—tidak peduli dengan larangan masuk yang dikatakan oleh polisi yang berjaga-raut muka ketakutan nampak terlihat di wajahnya yang tegas dan terkesan galak. Ia berpakaian jas krem dipadu celana dengan warna yang senada.

"AKIHIDE!" panggilnya dengan kencang, mengagetkan Sera dan tim kepolisian. Setelah itu sampailah ia di kamar korban. Ia ketakutan saat melihat jasad Akihide berbaring di kasur kamar itu. "A-A-Akihide... Ke-kenapa..." panggilnya dengan nada tidak percaya, kemudian berjalan menuju tubuh korban—tangannya hampir menggapai tubuh mayat. Namun langsung dihentikan oleh Inspektur Megure.

"Anda siapa?" tanyanya langsung dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Sa-saya Tomo Harada. A-apa yang terjadi pada Akihide?!" Ia kembali bertanya dengan nada terluka, wajahnya mulai memerah menahan tangis, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Inspektur.

"Dia meninggal karena luka goresan kuku yang sangat dalam. Anda siapanya tuan Tokugawa?" tanya Inspektur.

"Saya teman masa kecilnya. Saya bersama Akihide saling bekerja sama dalam pembuatan software perusahaan Victorio yang kami bangun berdua susah payah. Dia orang yang baik, selalu membantuku saat aku kesusahan... kenapa nasibnya begini? Huhuhu..." ucapnya sambil tersedu-sedu. Tangan kanannya mengelap airmata.

"Hm, anda cukup mengenalnya dengan baik. Ada urusan apakah anda kemari?" tanya Inspektur.

"Sa-saya di sini ingin membicarakan tentang masalah yang dia ceritakan padaku kemarin." Jawabnya yang sekarang sudah mulai tenang.

"Masalah apa itu?" tanya Sera dengan mata menyelidik.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia bercerita ada seseorang yang membayang-bayanginya setiap ia tidur. Bayangan tersebut seperti ingin membunuhnya. Lalu, ia selalu mendengar suara bergeratakan di balkon dan jendela. Namun saat ia mengeceknya.. tidak ada seorangpun berada di sana."

"Apakah dia pernah bertindak jahat kepada seseorang?

"Tidak—jutsru sebaliknya. Dia selalu berbuat baik kepada orang lain. Seperti membagikan uang kepada orang yang mampu,"

Dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut, Tooru Amuro mendengar pembicaraan tersebut lewat penyadap yang ia pasang di kaki Sera saat ia turun dari kendaraan—dengan cara pura-pura menabrak tubuh Sera.

"Maaf aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan kalian. Aku Tooru Amuro, murid detektif Kogoro. Salam kenal." Ujarnya yang langsung masuk ruang penyelidikan tanpa izin. Kedua tangannya berada di saku celana dan ia tersenyum misterius.

'Ke-kenapa dia ada di sini?!' pikir Sera sambil menatap tajam Amuro. Amuro yang merasa ditatap pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sera—masih dengan senyum mautnya.

"Murid Kogoro lagi?!" ucap Inspektur Megure dengan nada penuh penekanan. Wajahnya memerah tanda marah dan dahinya muncul urat-urat kepalanya. Ia sedang menahan

amarahnya. Mengetahui Inspektur sedang marah, Amuro berusaha mengambil hati, pelan-pelan.

"Setelah saya mendengar rincian penyelidikan yang anda lakukan, saya sudah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ini merupakan bunuh diri." Kata Amuro.

"Tapi kau tahu kan' itu tidak mungkin. Pisau berlumuran darah itu sudah mengering beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan alat pembunuhnya adalah kuku." Kata Sera tidak terima dengan pernyataan Amuro.

"Apa kau lupa? Korban mengalami tindak penguntitan—ketika malam tiba, ia merasa melihat sebuah bayangan yang selalu membayanginya di jendela dan bunyi langkah kaki di balkon." Jelas Amuro. Inspektur Megure dan Takagi mendengar analisisnya dengan saksama.

"Apa kau juga lupa? Keadaan korban saat ditemukan penuh dengan keringat. Itu artinya dia melakukan perlawanan ketika seseorang mencekiknya. Ini bukan bunuh diri—tapi pembunuhan!" ucap Sera dengan sengit.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kami sudah mendengar analisis kalian semua. Dan kami pikir bantuan kalian sudah cukup. Jadi—silahkan keluar dari sini." Kata Inspektur.

"Ta—tapi saya ingin mengetahui lebih jauh kasus ini—" ujar Sera. "Sa-saya juga," kata Amuro membeo.

"Tidak. Perlu. Sekarang. Tolong. Keluar." Ujar Inspektur penuh penekanan. Lalu mendorong mereka berdua keluar ruangan. "Tu-Tunggu du—" BRAK! Pintu sudah ditutup oleh Inspektur.

"Inspektur! Anda belum berterima kasih!" ujar Sera dari luar ruangan dengan suara agak keras. Kriet. Pintu terbuka lalu- "Terima kasih!' ucap Inspektur dengan muka kesal. Kemudian Sera menatap Amuro penuh selidik. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku ke sini karena permintaan tuan Kogoro."

"Gezz. Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kogoro tidur itu sedang bermain mahjong di rumah temannya."

"Jadi kau tahu ya. Kau selalu bertindak lebih dulu sebelum aku, seperti dia." Ujar Amuro seperti bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia?"

"Yah seperti orang itu yang telah mati namun jiwanya berkeliaran. Hmp."

"Apa katamu?!" kata Sera kesal, tangannya mencengkeram kerah Amuro. "Sudahlah, aku mau pergi.." Amuro menghentakkan tangan Sera ke udara lalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, di apartemen Sera. Sera sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamar. Memikirkan kasus yang terjadi tadi. 'Kasus hari ini aneh sekali. Ada dua kemungkinan itu pembunuhan atau bunuh diri. Tapi jika itu bunuh diri aku tidak yakin goresannya tidak mungkin sedalam itu, kalau pembunuhan.. yang membunuh siapa?' Pada pemikiran-pemikiran itu, Sera kemudian tertidur pulas. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Amuro.

"Hhhh... hah.. hah.. khh akkkh," Di sela tidurnya, tubuh Sera bergerak gelisah kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak hingga membuat sprei kasur berantakan. Tangannya memegang lehernya yang penuh keringat. Tubuhnya bernasib sama membuat pakaiannya basah.

"HAAAARGHHH!" jerit Sera dadanya membusung seakan sesuatu tertarik keluar, tangannya mencengkram kuat spreinya. Blug. Kemudian tubuhnya terdiam. Tak bergerak.

.

.

Paginya di kamar Amuro. Dengan malas dan mata masih terpejam, Amuro beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tapi... jeduk. Dahinya malah menatap tembok.

'Lho, kamar mandinya di mana?' kemudian ia mengerahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. 'Ini... kamar siapa ya? Bukan kamarku.'

"Tunggu. Bukan kamarku?!" Pemikiran aneh tersebut muncul mengagetkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tersadar suaranya lebih berat dari yang biasanya dan ia merasa dadanya menghilang. "DADAKU HILANG?!" jeritnya sambil meraba-raba tubuh bagian atasnya. "Da-datar sekali. Aku tahu dadaku datar tapi tidak sedatar ini! Ini tubuh siapa?!" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Bergegaslah ia menuju ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya di kaca.. ia tidak sedang berada di dalam tubuh orang lain.

Tubuh Tooru Amuro!

"Kenapa bisa begini?!" teriaknya frustasi.

Scene berpindah ke kamar Tooru Amuro. Ia terbangun tiba-tiba karena alarmnya berbunyi. Tangannya ia julurkan ke arah meja dekat tempat tidurnya—mematikan alarmnya. Ia terduduk menyamping di tempat duduk. Disadarinya ada hal yang salah dengan dirinya.

'Mengapa aku memakai hotpants?'

'Mengapa aku memakai sport bra?'

'Ini kamar siapa?' Ia sadar tidak sedang di dalam kamarnya. Tapi kamar siapa? Ia langkahkan kakinya—sedikit berlari menuju cermin yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Dilihatnya sosok laki-laki—tidak perempuan dengan mata tajam, terdapat garis hitam di bawah matanya seperti kurang tidur. Dan wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang yang sudah lama mati—Shuichi Akai.

"Bodyswap?!"

Kemudian ia mencari-cari handphonenya di atas meja, tempat biasanya ia menaruh handphone. "Aku lupa ini bukan kamarku. Lebih baik aku datang ke apartemenku."

.

.

Sampailah ia ke apartemennya. Ternyata tubuhnya—yang sekarang ditempati oleh Sera sedang menutup pintu apartemennya. "Hua! Ke-kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Sera. Ia berpenampilan rapih dengan pakaian Amuro ditambah dengan topi ala pelukis Prancis.

"Kau tahu. Aku ke sini mau memastikan apakah tubuhku baik-baik saja." Jawab Amuro.

"Hei, kalau kau kan' sedang di dalam tubuhku, jangan galak-galak dong." Kata Sera dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau juga. Cara bicaramu seperti perempuan. Tolong jangan rusak imejku." Ujar Amuro kesal.

"Maaf. Maaf. Begini saja. Lupakan masalah antara kau dan aku untuk sementara. Kita sama-sama menjaga imej masing-masing." Kata Sera berusaha untuk tidak memperparah suasana.

"Baiklah. Aku rencana setelah ke sini akan pergi ke tempat penyelidikan. Karena aku sudah menemukan jawaban atas kasus itu."

"Bukannya kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin?" tanya Sera heran. Amuro tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sera. Ia langsung menaiki motornya, kemudian mesin menyala. "Kau ikut tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan pikir aku mau kalah olehmu!" kata Sera dengan senyuman licik miliknya. Ia masuk ke mobil Mazda milik Amuro. Bergegaslah mereka ke arah yang dituju.

.

.

Pukul 12.00.

Di tempat penyelidikan, hari ke-2. Pihak kepolisian masih sibuk melakukan penyelidikan. Sebenarnya mereka tinggal menarik kesimpulan kasus tersebut. Namun mereka belum mencapai kesimpulan. Kesimpulan yang tidak berujung.

Tok tok tok. "Permisi, Inspektur. Dua orang yang kemarin datang menemui anda. Apakah anda memberikan izin? Tanya polisi yang bertugas. Inspektur sendiri sendang mengkaji ulang data korban sembari duduk di sebelah pintu bagian kanan.

"Hm... siapa?"

"Sera Masumi dan Tooru Amuro." Jawab polisi tersebut.

"Janga diizinkan masuk..." tidak disangka mereka berdua sudah muncul disebelah polisi yang menanyakan izin tadi. "Maaf, Inspektur. Bukannya kami mengganggu atau apa. Tapi kami sudah menemukan kesimpulan mengenai kasus aneh yang terjadi di sini." Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Inspektur langsung berdiri tegak.

"Benarkah?

"Iya. Kami sudah menemukan jawaban kasus ini. Dan kesimpulannya tidak masuk akal. Entahlah."

"Tadi malam saya mengalami sesuatu yang aneh. Tubuh saya terangkat seakan jiwa saya tertarik keluar kuat sekali. Hingga tubuh saya dipenuhi dengan keringat. Saya merasakan panas di dalam dan tidak bisa bergerak. Dan ciri-ciri itu sama dengan tuan Akihide." Kata Sera—ditubuh Amuro.

"Hah?" Inspektur Megure terheran-heran.

"Ya. Kalau dilihat dari spreinya berantakan. Pada bagian samping tubuhnya terbentuk semacam cengkeraman tangan yang sangat kuat." Ujar Amuro yang sudah masuk ruangan sambil menunjukkan sprei itu.

"Lalu?

"Semalam saya mencari informasi mengenai _sleep paralysis_. Saksi mata pernah mengatakan bahwa _sleep paralysis_ yang terjadi pada tuan sudah merupakan keturunan. _Sleep paralysis_ sendiri adalah keadaan di mana saat tertidur, tubuh tidak dapat bergerak namun kita masih sadar." Ujar Sera.

"Lalu, menurut wikipedia. _Sleep paralysis_ akan berbahaya bila memasuki _Astral Project_. Karena di saat itu bisa tanpa disadari, jiwa akan berkelana keluar dari tubuh menuju suatu tempat. Jika terlalu jauh dan bukan di tempat aman, maka tidak bisa kembali dan upaya yang harus dilakukan adalah membayangkan tubuh baru. Namun untuk kasus ini, jiwa tuan Akihide tidak bisa mengenali tubuhnya sendiri saat akan kembali. Saya bukan ahli mistis, tapi teman saya menjelaskan hal ini lewat handphone, setelah saya menanyakannya." Sera memberikan handphone _touchscreen_ -nya pada Inspektur Megure.

"Lalu, untuk gagang pisau yang terdapat lumuran darah korban sendiri, korban pernah mengalami _sleep walking_. _Sleep walking_ pada setiap orang bisa berbeda-beda. Ada yang hanya berjalan biasa, ada juga yang membahayakan orang lain seperti berjalan sambil membawa gagang pisau—seperti tuan Tokugawa. Di lihat dari sidik jarinya. Kemungkinan darah itu disebabkan karena pada saat _sleep walking_ ia menusukkan pisau itu kearah tubuhnya sendiri namun dihentikan oleh pembantu itu yang kebetulan melihatnya." Jelas Amuro.

"Tapi di gagang pisau tersebut tidak ada sidik jari pembantu itu!"

"Tadi saya menemui tim forensik untuk memintanya menyelidiki gagang pisau tersebut. Dan terdapat sidik jari si pembantu. Untuk kuku yang menggores lehernya—kata teman saya itu adalah jiwa yang berusaha merebut tubuh korban akibat tidak menemukan tubuh aslinya. Ingat kan' bayangan yang menghantuinya setiap malam?" ucap Amuro lagi. "Itulah akhir dari kasus tak berujung kali ini."

"CASE CLOSED!" ucap Sera—di dalam tubuh Amuro.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah itu penyelidikan benar-benar sudah berakhir. Pihak kepolisian tidak menyangka ada kasus mistis seperti itu. Bahkan semenjak kasus itu terjadi, Inspektur mengalami hal mistis pada saat ia tertidur. Yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa fokus di kantor—membuat para rekan polisi terheran-heran. Mengenai nasib Sera Masumi dan Tooru Amuro, mereka masih bertukar tubuh dan sepertinya sudah terbiasa. Karena saling mengkhawatirkan tubuh masing-masing, mereka memutuskan selalu pergi bersama. Hingga suatu hari di departemen store...

"Lho? Sera! Kak Amuro! Kok pergi ke sini berduaan?" tanya Ran yang tidak disangka berpapasan saat sedang memilih-milih baju.

"Ah, hai Ran!" sapa Sera. Ran kaget dengan sikap Amuro yang terlalu ceria itu. "Eh ehm hai, Kak Amuro,"

"Sedang membelikan baju untuk kekasihmu ya?" ujarnya lagi sambil merangkul pundak Ran. Nampaknya Sera ini lupa kalau tubuhnya sedang tertukar. "K-kak tolong jangan be—gini" ujar Ran merasa tidak nyaman sambil menyingkirkan tangan Amuro dari pundaknya.

"Kok kamu gitu, Ran! Kita kan—" diseretnya tubuh Amuro oleh Sera—yang di dalamnya Amuro asli. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan out of character! Kau ini sedang berada di dalam tubuhku! Jangan bersikap seperti di dalam tubuh aslimu, dong!" ucap Amuro bisik-bisik.

"Ah iya.. maaf" Ran menatap bingung ke arah mereka.

"Eh, Ran! Kita pergi duluan ya!" ujar Amuro sambil menyeret tubuh Sera.

"I-iya."

.

.

Di apartemen Sera, mereka sedang mencari cara bagaimana mengembalikan jiwa ke tubuh asli mereka. Hanya ada satu caranya yaitu: membenturkan tubuh bersama-sama lalu tubuh akan kembali ke asalnya.

"Oke, sekarang kita coba dulu."

"Ok." Ucap Amuro mengiyakan. Kemudian mereka menjaga jarak satu sama lain, lalu bersiap-siap menabrakkan tubuh.

"Satu,"

"Dua,"

"TIGA!" Berlarilah mereka ke tubuh masing-masing. Lalu. BRUK.

"Ahh.. sakit—"

"Sial—pundakku," rintih keduanya. Namun ternyata...

"Kenapa tidak tertukar?!" gumam Amuro kebingungan.

"Lho? Lho? Bagaimana inii!"

Yah, untuk beberapa lamanya mereka harus bertukar tubuh. Entah kembalinya kapan.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
